Demena Songs
by Musicfutbolfan6
Summary: Pretty much what the title says. Songfics on/about Demi and Selena. Reviews/Messages with or without songs are welcomed. Hope you like it. Demi and Selena forever.
1. Breathe Slow

**A/N: I don't own anyone. The song is Breathe Slow by Alesha Dixon. **

_I'm running out of patience  
'Cause I can't believe what the hell I'm hearing  
And speaking of hell it don't compare to this heat  
That I am feeling_

_I love you too much it shows  
All my emotions go out of control  
Good for you bad for me  
When I can hardly see from the tears that flow_

Selena threw them magazine down. She couldn't take it anymore. She wanted her so badly, but she couldn't believe what Demi had done again. On the front cover of the magazine was a picture of Joe Jonas and Demi Lovato looking at each other with love struck eyes. It was taken at their date a couple of days ago. A couple of days before Demi said she couldn't keep dating Selena in secret. That it was too much to bare. That they were better off as friends for now. Selena looked at it again she hadn't noticed she started crying.

_Can't forget to breathe slow  
Count from one to ten with my eyes closed  
'Cause ladies take it in and get composure  
Before I lose it get composure_

_I am gonna breathe slow  
Count from one to ten with my eyes closed  
'Cause ladies take it in and get composure  
Ladies never lose composure_

Selena closed her eyes and looked out the window of her bedroom. She took a deep breath to stop the painful beating of her heart. She counted silently in her head hoping to calm her nerves. She knew she had to relax and let it out without doing something she'd regret. She didn't want to lose herself so she breathed in slow again even though she kept crying.

_Not gonna lie or even try  
You've got my wheel spinning  
And I ain't the one to shoot the gun  
'Cause that means you will be winning_

_I love you too much it shows  
All my emotions go out of control  
Good for you bad for me  
When I can hardly see from the tears that flow_

Selena texted Demi from her position on the floor where she had been crying for the past hour. **Take me back** was the first thing she sent. **Selena I can't** the first reply she got. **Why? I need you**. She waited minutes later did Demi text back. ** I can't I'm sorry**. Selena needed Demi so much. **Please, I need you. **She waited for a reply before texting her again. **I love you, Demi. **Another ten minutes passed before she got a reply.** I'm sorry Selena, but I don't so please just stop. **Selena shook as more tears spilled from her eyes.

_Can't forget to breathe slow  
Count from one to ten with my eyes closed  
'Cause ladies take it in and get composure  
Before I lose it get composure_

_I am gonna breathe slow  
Count from one to ten with my eyes closed  
'Cause ladies take it in and get composure  
Ladies never lose composure_

Selena couldn't live without Demi. She took another deep breath and tried to push away all the feeling inside. It was impossible so she kept forcing herself to breathe. She wanted to breathe normally, but she couldn't so she kept counting hoping her composure would be back to normal.

_Somebody better hold me back  
You're lucky I know how to act  
So lucky I ain't gonna attack  
I'm being calm and cool  
But believe me you it's taking everything to just breathe  
Breathe breathe_

Selena was lucky Taylor lived a few minutes away and that the blonde would be over for movie night later. Demi was also lucky Selena could get guilty easily because if not Demi would be in the hospital. Selena kept a low profile for the next weeks. She made sure to live like she normally would. She saw Demi once or twice, but no one noticed how she stiffened. Or how she forced herself to breathe, no one did other than Demi.

_Can't forget to breathe slow  
Count from one to ten with my eyes closed  
'Cause ladies take it in and get composure  
Before I lose it get composure_

_I am gonna breathe slow  
Count from one to ten with my eyes closed  
'Cause ladies take it in and get composure  
Ladies never lose composure_

Selena was doing better. It had been two months since her break up. She was happy again and became the Selena everyone knew. Whenever Demi was mentioned she didn't break down. She just nodded her head and kept going. When she saw Demi she did have to force herself to breathe. Yet she breathed as more of a sign to Demi to watch out. Selena still counted to slow down her breath once in a while, but only when Demi stood to close. Soon she wouldn't need to. Because soon Demi would be the one who would have to breathe slow. Three years passed and Selena didn't have to breathe she was giving her heart and soul to someone who would never break her heart.

_Can't forget to breathe slow  
Count from one to ten with my eyes closed  
'Cause ladies take it in and get composure  
Before I lose it get composure_

When Demi saw the invitation to Selena's wedding she forced herself not to cry. When she sat with the rest of guests she forced herself to breathe normally. She even counted to ten. When Selena hugged her she held her breath and when she saw arms wrap around Selena's waist Demi closed her eyes and breathed out. Demi forced herself and looked at Selena and Taylor in the eye and congratulated them. She acted like a lady should no matter how much it hurt to see Selena with someone else. Demi breathed again asking if this was how Selena felt when they broke up.

_I am gonna breathe slow  
Count from one to ten with my eyes closed  
'Cause ladies take it in and get composure  
Ladies never lose composure  
Composure_


	2. Sparks Fly

**A/N: I don't own anything except the plot. Song is Sparks Fly by Taylor Swift. =D**

_The way you move is like a full on rainstorm  
And I'm a house of cards  
You say my name for the first time, baby, and I  
Fall in love in an empty bar_  
_  
And you stood there in front of me just  
Close enough to touch  
Close enough to hope you couldn't see  
What I was thinking of_

Selena looked around the parking lot waiting for Demi to come pick her up. Selena remembered the first time Demi had said her name. She fell in love with her best friend more the way Selena sounded from Demi's tongue. Demi drove into the parking lot alone. She motioned for Selena to get in which she did. Before the girls pulled away Demi sent a text to her date. Selena was helping Demi get ready for a date even though it broke her heart. 

_Drop everything now  
Meet me in the pouring rain  
Kiss me on the sidewalk  
Take away the pain_

'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile  
Get me with those green eyes, baby  
As the lights go down  
Something that'll haunt me when you're not around  


Selena wanted Demi to run outside of the restaurant were Demi was and beg Demi to come outside. She wanted it to rain on her and Demi. She wanted Demi's lips on her. She wanted the pain of Demi having her heart to go away. Demi's smile was haunting and Selena wanted to be haunted by it forever. But sadly Demi wasn't hers. 

_'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile  
So reach out open handed  
And lead me out to that floor  
Well, I don't need more paper lanterns_

Take me down, baby bring on the movie star  
'Cause my heart is beating fast  
And you are beautiful I could wait patiently  
But I really wish you would 

Selena didn't know what to do this was the third time this week Demi blew her off. Demi and her new boyfriend were getting cozy. Demi had promised Selena they'd go to the movies so that afternoon Selena was surprised when Demi pulled up in her driveway. Unfortunately Demi had brought her boyfriend causing Selena to be the third wheel. Selena felt sick seeing Demi and lover boy, but she had to wait she knew Demi would be hers one day. 

_Drop everything now  
Meet me in the pouring rain  
Kiss me on the sidewalk  
Take away the pain_

'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile  
Get me with those green eyes, baby  
As the lights go down  
Something that'll haunt me when you're not around 

Throughout the movie Selena dreamed about Demi and her running outside and kissing in the rain. She dreamed of looking into Demi's eyes and standing on the sidewalk making Demi smile. 

_'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile  
I run my fingers through your hair  
And watch the lights go out  
Just keep your beautiful eyes on me_

Gonna strike this match tonight  
Lead me up the staircase  
Won't you whisper soft and slow  
I'd love to hate it  
But you make it like a fireworks show 

Demi's smile was haunting and Selena wanted to be haunted by it forever. But sadly Demi wasn't hers. Selena made her mind up tonight that was changing. Selena let Demi guide her to Demi's room upstairs. Demi talked about how much of an amazing boyfriend Trace was. Selena got sick and was leaving Demi's house when she decided it was time Demi knew. She pulled Demi outside with her and held the younger girl close. Selena ran her hands threw Demi's hair before telling Demi how she felt.

"You make me feel like there are fireworks going off everywhere. Whenever we touch I feel amazing. Like everything is perfect even though I knew its not. You drive me insane. Your eyes haunt me and your bad for me, but I love you. I need you and I can't take you not being with me. Anymore, Demi" Selena ranted letting her lips come close to Demi's. Selena's lips hovered over Demi's… 

_Drop everything now  
Meet me in the pouring rain  
Kiss me on the sidewalk  
Take away the pain_

'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile  
Get me with those green eyes, baby  
As the lights go down  
Something that'll haunt me when you're not around 

Selena kissed Demi roughly pouring love, pain, hurt and everything into the kiss. They stood outside Selena's house on the sidewalk while the rain poured on them. Selena looked into Demi's eyes while Demi smiled like crazy neither caring their shirts were soaked. The lights on the street dimmed to the girls as they lost themselves in their own little world. Selena felt sparks fly when their lips met again. 

_'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile  
Sparks fly, baby smile, sparks fly_


End file.
